Return
by Tempsqa
Summary: What would happen if Elsa's parents had returned from their voyage? How will they cope to arriving home to only one child? Will they learn to let go? (I'm sorry for that pun :P)
1. Open

**D: This is unbelievably short! but it holds all it needs to for a start chapter, I guess :P This has been on my mind for a while. And no, it doesn't fit in with any of my other stories so, yeah, enjoy!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yeah, I liked writing 'Take Three' but I think it pretty much ran it's course. Well, he is Glinda and Boq's child :P I think most people saw him shorter because of that :P I might just have to add Relena to my ship list :3 we still need ones for Liir and Jellia, and Dorothy and Elvira**

**Lunar Sunsets: Haha, thanks? :P**

**StephWickedGirl: I was thinking of that, and I've done so many stories on one time line. Should I make stories that don't follow it or?**

**Elphabalover101: He's not the smartest lion in the world :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: That was the last one, lol!**

Anna stared at the door to her sisters room, for once it was open. Except now it existed only as her resting place. She had never been close with her sister, well not after she had shut her out. She wished it had been different.

"You're parents will be home soon" A member of the castle's staff said, laying a hand on her shoulder "how about you go get ready?"

Anna nodded silently and walked off to her bedroom. Anna loved her sister, there was no doubt about that. It's just, she didn't feel as upset as she had expected to feel. She sat on her bed and stared into the distance, remembering the time in which Elsa's bed had been adjacent to her own. She missed how close they had been. She missed her.

...

Elsa roamed the castle, for once she could escape from her room and not fear being seen. The marble floor was cold against her feet as she made her way down the airy hallway. She stopped in the door way of Anna's room and saw her sitting on her bed. She looked so sad. All Elsa was trying to do was protect Anna, from her powers, from herself. She had never meant to push her away. She had never meant to loose her. Or rather, be lost.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. I don't hate you

**OMO! all those follows/favourites :3 thank you guys so much! I swear my chapters will increase as I get further into the story :o sorry for not updating last night. I was at my friends house and the internet wasn't behaving. Warning: this story will jump around time a bit; This chapter starts off before Elsa dies and the second bit is after :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Me too, to be honest! I loved writing take three, it's just I couldn't think of any new scenario's to write about :/**

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale: No, she didn't commit suicide**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I will write more in my timeline (I've become attached to it and all the characters :o) I just don't know what I could write about anymore :o so any idea's are welcome ^.^**

"Anna?" Elsa asked, seeing her sister cross legged on her bed "Anna, what are you doing in here?"

"You see, I had this idea. If I'm already in your room, you can't not let me in" Anna said with a cheeky smile

"Anna, please leave" Elsa said impatiently

"No." Anna said sternly "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you shut me out"

"Anna" Elsa said with warning "Leave, now."

Anna leaned back and sprawled herself on Elsa's bed "Your bed's so comfy, y'know that?" she said, turning her face to Elsa with a smirk

"Fine." Elsa said angrily, walking down the hall "I'll just go somewhere else."

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called, hopping off the bed and running after her sister

"I know you want to know why, Anna. But I can't tell you. I- I just can't" Elsa shouted behind her, continuing to walk away from her sister

"Can you just stop?!" Anna called, turning her around by her shoulder. She noticed the icy feel of her skin even with the beating sun outside. Elsa instantly moved from the embrace. "What did I do? what did I do to make you hate me?"

"Nothing!" Elsa shouted, tears brewing in her eyes. "I don't hate you Anna. _You_ didn't do anything, I'm just trying to protect you"

Anna watched as Elsa ran past her and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Well, that didn't go to plan.

...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked as her parents walked through the castle's doors.

"Anna, I know you're upset bu-"

"She's dead, dad!" the word left an icy feel on her lips "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it kept you safe"

"Safe? Me safe? who kept Elsa safe?" Anna sniped

"We only tried doing what was best for both of you" the Queen interjected

"Well, you did the wrong thing" Anna said before storming off.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. I'm coming to join you

**Warning: This is a very sad chapter. If anybody has had to deal with somebody close to them attempting to take their life, I would advise them not to read this chapter.**

**Lelo: Yes, Elsa is dead**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You'll find out**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You'll find out. This chapter is worse, sorry :o**

"Elsa, please!" Anna shouted through Elsa's locked door "We can figure this out, please open the door!"

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa called out, like every time before

"No. I'm not leaving this time" Anna lay her back on the wall beside her door and slid to the floor "I'm not leaving until we talk about this"

...

Elsa opened her door. She found Anna laying on the floor asleep, Anna and Elsa had one thing in common, they were both stubborn. Elsa crept around her sleeping sister, leaving her door open behind her "You'll be okay now, Anna" she smiled warmly down at her sister "you'll be safe now" she wiped a tear from her eye and walked down the hallway and out of the castle.

...

The beaming sun shone down on Anna as she awoke from a restless night of sleep. She was still lying on the cool marble floor, her back aching and her skin icy. "Elsa?" she whispered, standing and walking through the open door. She looked around the room. Empty. Anna moved to her bed and saw a folded piece of paper on top of the perfect bed cover

_Anna._

_I had a feeling this would be the first place you'd look and I wanted to save you any trouble. I've run away. Don't come looking for me, I did this to protect you. Mum and Dad should understand, they always wanted you to be safe. I'm sorry for shutting you out. That was never my intention._

_I love you. I hope you know that._

_Elsa._

A tear fell to the paper below. She had to go find her, she just did. Elsa was out there, alone. Who knew what would happen to her? she ran into her room and pulled on her walking boots and ran towards the castle doors.

...

"Anna, please don't cry. You're safe now, don't you understand?" Elsa stood behind a weeping Anna "Please!" tears streamed from her eyes now "I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted"

"Elsa, I'm coming to join you" Anna said, standing

"Anna, no!" Elsa screamed as she saw her sister walk off into the bathroom down the hall "Anna you don't have to do this" she shouted as the ginger haired girl began to pop pills out of the packet and swallow them. "Anna, please stop!" she jumped forward and forced her sister to the ground

"Elsa?" Anna called into the empty bathroom "Elsa, is that you?" she began to weep more. Even after death, her sister wanted nothing to do with her. She lay on the floor and wept until sleep consumed her, unaware of Elsa sitting beside her and stroking her hair

"You're okay, Anna. I got you."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Elsa?

**D: I cringed at the length of this.. oh well :/ again; it has all it needs to have and no more :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm sorry sweets :o oh, you're too kind :3 it is nowhere near the best! hehe but thank you very much 3**

**LoveFlora: It good time :) hehe thank you! :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm sorry :o I didn't means to :o um, you may be confusified because of the time jumping? or um I don't know :o**

Elsa walked down the main street of Arendelle, nobody giving her a second glance. She was in deep thought and didn't notice the man in front of her "I'm so sorry!" she said as she walked right into him "I- I wasn't looking where I was going"

The man looked up at Elsa and a wide smile stretched across his face "It's quite alright, miss" he said, his cheeks beginning to burn "one so beautiful must have much to think about"

Elsa smiled weakly "You could say that" she said, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear "now, if you don't mind, I have to go" she pushed past the man

"Woah, woah, woah" he said, grabbing her shoulders "why are you in such a rush?"

Elsa looked back at the castle "I- I need to get as far away as possible" she said sadly

"I can help with that" the man said with a smile. Elsa gave him a disapproving look "hey, hey; I don't mean it like that" he reassured her "I'm just saying, you can't get very far without a boat right?"

Elsa looked hard at the boat that the man had notioned to. Could she really trust somebody she had just met? "Elsa? where are you? please, we can sort this out!"

"Okay!" Elsa said "but we have to leave now" the two got into the boat and set sail as Anna rounded the corner

"Elsa!"

...

The king and Queen came rushing into the bathroom "Anna, Anna! wake up!" the king shouted, shaking his daughter's body

Anna moaned and her eyes fluttered open "What do you want?" she asked angrily

"Oh, thank god you're okay!" he said, wrapping his arms around his daughter

As Anna's head was flung over the kings shoulder she caught sight of somebody, their head leaned against the wash basin "Elsa?" she whispered, her eyes widening

"What did you say, sweety?" the Queen asked as Anna and her father seperated

Anna watched as Elsa ran out of the room "N- nothing"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Beautiful

**This is a short chapter but I don't care 'cause it's not a sad chapter, well not _as _sad :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I hope it's not too hard to follow :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Straight to Oscar :P hehe. No, the man is a Frozen character... I'm pretty sure you'll guess by the end of the chapter :D and they couldn't see Elsa, only Anna could. That scene is in the after death part of the story (I know, it's confusifying! I'm sorry :o) Oh, by the way, I watched those Vlogs you linked on your profile, you're really pretty :)**

"Excuse me, sir" Anna said grabbing a man who was walking by the dock "have you any idea who that boat belongs to?"

"Why, yes" the man smiled "That ship belongs to the king and queen of the southern isles. Their youngest must of been in town"

The southern isles? Why was Elsa going to the southern isles? "Okay, thank you" Anna said solemnly

Now all she had to do, was find a boat.

...

"Wow" Elsa began "everything here is so beautiful!"

"Even more so, with you here" the man said, smiling down at her

Elsa blushed slightly, she wasn't one for letting her emotions show. But, she felt she could with this man. And she didn't even know his name yet "Oh, I bet you say that to all your hitch hikers" she giggled

"Oh, totally!" the man chuckled "especially the mayor of Weselton! he's a real babe!" The two erupted into a fit of laughter "What is your name, anyway? I didn't catch it earlier"

"Elsa" she said with a smile, her first genuine one in years

The mans mouth fell agape "Elsa? as in the princess of Arendelle Elsa?"

Elsa's smile fell "Well, not anymore" she sighed

"And why not?" The man asked, suddenly curious

"It was better if I left"

...

"Elsa? I know you're still here!" Anna whispered loudly, searching around Elsa's room "I saw you"

"How?" she heard Elsa's soft whisper "I- I'm dead Anna"

"I don't know" Anna replied, her eyes still darting around the room in search of her sister "it probably has to do with the fact that you saved me"

"It's funny" Elsa said, walking out from the shadows "when I was alive you were the only one who couldn't see me. Now, you're the only one that can"

"Elsa!" Anna cried with happiness, running into her sisters arms "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Elsa lay her hand on her sisters back, beginning to sob herself. "I'm so glad that you can"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Not their fault

**If you like Anime and you're on Deviant Art you should look my friend up. Her username is Xela-scarlet and her art is amazing!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Anybody can look good with that much make up on :P but thanks hehe, I've updated my picture so that it's me normally. Are you and him a couple? that would be so cute! oh, look at me, trying to make real life Fiyeraba happen :P Okay, I am in no way a Helsa shipper... However, there will be Helsa in this, but Hans is still a dick so... lol! and I don't know :P however old they were three years before the movie**

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale: I'm sorry :o **

He sat in his room. The heir to the throne of Arendelle was in his castle and she was vulnerable. He smiled wickedly, getting into the throne might be easier than he thought. There was a knock at the door "Hans?" he heard Elsa's voice call

Hans fixed himself in the mirror before opening the door "Hello beautiful" he smiled

Elsa gave a small smile "I- uh- I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here

"You've already thanked me five times, Elsa" Hans chuckled "what are you really here for?"

Elsa looked hesitant "I- I've spent nearly my whole life locked away in a room." she looked up at him sadly "I'm scared that if I go back in, I'll never escape"

"Elsa, you don't have to be afraid" he lay his hands on her shoulders "I'll protect you" he smiled and leaned towards the girl, surprisingly she let him kiss her. She was even kissing him back! His eyes filled with evil. This was going to be too easy!

...

"Excuse me, is this your ship?" Anna asked a man working on the docs

The man looked up at her, pushing his blonde hair from his face. He looked her up and down "It might be" he said "what's it to you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could perhaps give me a ride to the southern isles?" Anna asked, not used to interaction with somebody outside of her family

He took a bite from the carrot in his hand "What's in it for me?" he asked blankly

"I can pay you!" Anna reassured the man

The mans facial expression didn't seem to change "Hmph, get on!"

"Thank you, sir!" Anna said cheerily "you have no idea what this means to me"

The man raised his eyebrows and gave a small grunt. This was going to be an interesting boat ride.

...

"How are you feeling, sweety?" The king asked as Anna sat down to dinner

"Better" Anna smiled, stealing a quick glance at Elsa, who sat beside her

"That's good to know, dear" The queen smiled "I know you're upset about your sisters death. We all are"

"Well, it's not like I saw her when she was alive, anyway." Anna said, looking up at her parents

"You know why we did that!" The king interjected "we wanted you to be safe"

"Whatever." Anna said coldly. She grabbed her plate "may I be excused? I wish to eat dinner in my room tonight"

The king sighed "Go ahead"

...

"Ugh!" Anna yelled after she and Elsa returned to her room "we were just trying to keep you safe" she spoke in a mockingly sweet voice

"Anna, see it from their point of view" Elsa began "I hurt you, remember. They had reason to keep us apart"

"We were kids! kids are going to hurt one and other" Anna yelled, showing no sign of calming down "they made me feel alone. They made you fear yourself. What good did they do?"

For the first time in forever Elsa was speechless. She stood silent for a while "They kept me from freezing your heart" she whispered

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Memories and promises

**I actually had quite a busy day today :o and I still fit in writing fan fiction, yus! go me :P**

**Guest: Aw, thanks! :D I'll definitely be continuing, don't worry! :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I know your feels! My best guy friend and I get that constantly! Hans is always a dick! Do you know who the boat driver is? you're writing like you don't but I'm like :o 'cause I thought I made it really obvious haha. You find out in this chapter anyway. OMO! Soooo you're saying we should hide her away and teach her to fear her powers? no wtf you guys are horrible parents! :P I love that video! I can't wait for the Wicked movie so that they can make a "How Wicked should of ended" :3 there's a Wizard of Oz one but it doesn't bode well to the Wicked characters lol**

The boat neared the docks and Anna saw a strangely shaped object waiting on the dock. She peered closer, was that a reindeer? The boat arrived at the dock and Anna saw that her assumption was correct. The reindeer leaped onto the boat, causing Anna to scream "Calm down" the man said as the reindeer licked his face "he won't hurt you" the man held out a carrot, the reindeer eating half and the man finishing the other half

Anna's face was a mixture of surprise and disgust "So, you're an animal lover then" she said with an awkward laugh

"You could say that" the man said "I've had Sven here ever since I was young"

Sven stuck out his tongue and looked at Anna happily, she reached out and patted his head "Who's a good little boy?" she said as Sven grunted happily

"Don't talk to him like that" the man said coldly

"Woah, sorry grumpy pants" Anna said with a small laugh, raising her eyebrows. The man looked at her blankly and shook his head "Oh, come on!" Anna began "Smile!"

"Could I have my payment now please?" the man asked

Anna looked out to the large city, crowded with people. For someone so used to isolation. A crowd this large would be hard to navigate through... alone "What would you say if I told you I could double what I owed you?"

The man sighed "I would want to know what you're trying to rope me into next"

"Well, you see. I'm trying to find my sister, but I'm used to isolation. And a big city like this..." she said notioning behind her

"So, you want me to help you find your sister?" If that's all she wanted, this would be easy cash!

"Please" Anna smiled widely

"Deal!" the man chuckled

"There's just one thing!" Anna mentioned "I like to know names"

The man smiled the first smile she had seen "My name's Kristoff"

...

Elsa looked through photo albums of when her and Anna were younger while Anna slept. Her eyes locked onto one that had been taken just before the incident. Anna sat in front of Elsa who was braiding her hair, both of their faces full of glee. She sighed, she knew they'd never be the same again.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked sleepily, having been woken by her sigh

"It's nothing, Anna. Go back to sleep" Elsa replied, not taking her eyes away from the page

Anna swung out of bed and walked over to Elsa "Tell me, please" she said, her eyes glistening in the moonlight that crept through the window into the otherwise pitch black room

Elsa turned the book towards Anna "This is the last photo of us together" she explained "and it sucks, because we will never have the chance to take another one!"

Anna looked at her sister sadly before wrapping her arms around her "I'll make sure we do, I promise!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Castle

**Okay, so there'll probably not be fics on Thursdays (or whatever day Yesterday was for you... I'm from the future :o) because I go to one of my best friends house ad my laptop is fucking heavy! mind my language :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: ****TFIOS? Have you seen the thing that's like "I want to see John Travolta introduce Willimijn Verkaik at some awards ceremony"? I laughed way too much :P and yeah, the honest trailers great! "She must work with her sister, a merchant and a snowman to save herself from her sister, a merchant and a snowman"**

**Elphaba'sGirl: She's seeing Elsa's spirit because she tried to kill herself and Elsa saved her **

"The castle?" Kristoff asked "you want to just waltz into the castle and confront your sister?"

"Maybe not waltz, I might do the chacha" Anna replied jokingly

"You're going to get killed" Kristoff said in a defeated voice "you're going to get killed, and I'm never going to get my money"

"Stop being so dramatic" Anna chuckled "Come on!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowd.

...

"Hey gorgeous" Hans said walking over to Elsa, who was preparing a snack. He lay his hands on her icy shoulders

Elsa pulled away "Please, don't touch me" she said, her voice becoming tense

Hans looked confused and concerned "Elsa, what's wro-" his hands reached for her again

"Don't!" Her voice was more of a warning tone now as she backed away. Her hands pressed against the wall, causing it to freeze solid

Hans' expression changed to fear "How did you do that?"

"This was a bad idea" Elsa said "I- I should go"

"Elsa!" he called. But it was too late, she had already run past him and out the door.

...

"Elsa?" Anna called after waking up on her bedroom floor with no sight of her. "Elsa, where are you?" she stood and ran out her door. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. "Elsa!" she said a final time, running into the garden

"Anna, what's wrong?" she heard her sisters voice beside her

"Elsa!" she shouted happily, flinging her arms around her "I- I thought you were gone"

"I just went for a walk in the garden" Elsa replied "I was on my way back"

"Anna?" Oh no, it was their mother. How was Anna going to explain why she was hugging... nothing?

She opened an eye and saw her mothers blank expression looking back at her "Uh- I was, um... Hi"

"Hi..." The Queen replied "Anna, what are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, I'm- practicing a dance I made up!"

"Oh really?" The Queen smiled "could I see?"

Anna began to panic internally, attempting to keep calm on the outside "S-sure, of course" she stole a panicked glance at her laughing sister before starting to dance. Or at least she thought it was dancing.

By the time she had finished, Elsa was rolling on the floor with laughter, while their mother just stood and watched awkwardly "Uh.. Bravo!" The Queen said clapping slowly and awkwardly "I'm going to go back in the castle now"

she walked off and Anna let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding. She turned to face the still laughing Elsa "Oh shush you!" she giggled "what else was I going to do?"

"Y-you looked like a duck having a seizure!" Elsa said before returning to her hysteria

"Oh, like you could do better!" Anna pouted

"What do you think I've been doing in my room all these years?" Elsa asked, standing and performing a perfect twirl "and, I think it's time I taught you!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. Payment

**I got my sister into this story :P go me! I had to write this chapter twice because the site malfunctioned D: so sorry for the wait**

**EagleRay: Half of the story is before Elsa dies and the second half is afterwards. Sorry for the confusion I just thought it'd be a fun way to write it.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You're welcome :) I'm glad you're liking the story**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh right! I knew the book, just not the acronym :o doesn't he have dyslexia or something? I think we should give him a break :P although I still want him to introduce Willimijn :3 Haha yes, she was doing the Elphie :P**

Anna and Kristoff were ten metres away from the castle when they saw a blast of ice erupt through the doors "Stop her!" a man called "before she freezes the whole town!"

"Elsa?" Anna called squinting at the blonde figure who had just emerged from the building. The figure turned to her sharply before running off in the opposite direction "Elsa! come back!" Anna cried, running after her

Kristoff sighed, he knew he'd have to follow if he wanted his money. Besides, he was becoming quite fond of the red head "Anna, wait up!"

...

Anna threw her hands up in frustration "I just can't get it"

Elsa chuckled at her sister "You just have bad coordination"

"Bad coordination? more like two left fe-"

"There is a man here to see you, princess" one of the servants said, walking into the room

"Oh, that must be Kristoff coming for his payment!" Anna smiled, walking to her draw "I'm surprised he didn't come for it sooner. Go let him in, won't you?"

"Of course, princess" the servant said, walking out of the room again

Elsa watched her sister straighten out her dress, a smirk spreading onto her face "Do I sense romantic feelings for this boy?" she asked

"Wh-what?" Anna said, turning in her sisters direction with widened eyes "of course not! why would you say that?"

"Because, m'dear, your cheeks are turning the colour of your hair" Elsa chuckled

"Well, it's kind of hot in he-" Anna stopped as she turned and saw Kristoff standing in the doorway "Kristoff... Hi!"

Kristoff chuckled "Hi! So, you make a habit of talking to yourself, or?"

Anna giggled nervously "Oh no, I wasn't talking to myself. I was, uh, y'know what, it doesn't matter" she smiled "I'm guessing you're here for your payment?" Anna asked, turning towards her draw again

"No!" Kristoff exclaimed "I don't want any payment! I just came to see if you were okay"

Anna stood for a minute, paralyzed by his words "You came all this way to see if I was okay?" she asked shyly, turning around to face him

"Of course I did!" he said sweetly "I would of come earlier, but I thought I should probably give you some time to grieve"

Elsa looked between her blushing sister and Kristoff, who was smiling like an idiot "Oh, for gods sake" she said, walking behind Kristoff and giving him a shove "Kiss!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kristoff said as he tumbled forward, landing on the ground on top of Anna "I'm so sorry, it- it was like something pushed me"

Anna giggled from under him "That's because something _did_ push you" she smiled "Or rather, someone" she looked into Kristoff's eyes "Kristoff, there's something I need to tell you"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. Death

**This is a typical 10 chapter story and it _might_ have a sequel... _maybe_. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Glad you liked the chapter :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Of course he does! Kristanna! :3 hehe **

Elsa stopped in front of a large group of people, there was no way she was going to get through "Elsa! wait, please!"

She turned in a panic upon hearing her sister's voice behind her "Anna, please, stay away" she sobbed

"Halt, witch!" Hans shouted, running from around the corner with a cross bow. There was no love in his eyes. How had she been so wrong about him? Hans fired an arrow, causing Elsa to propel a shot of ice towards him in defense. They both hit the ground at the same time.

...

"So, you're telling me that she's here, right now?" Kristoff asked

Anna's eyes darted to Elsa "That's right" she smiled

Kristoff's eyes narrowed "Prove it"

Anna opened her mouth to speak just as snow began to fall inside the room "Proof enough?" she asked with a smirk

Kristoff stood and gazed around the room "This is so... beautiful" he sniffed "I- I might cry"

"Go ahead" Anna smiled "I won't judge"

...

"Are you sure about this Kristoff?" Anna asked

"I'm positive" Kristoff smiled rotating the camera in his hands

Anna had told Kristoff of her promise to Elsa and he had brought up his knowledge of both spirits and camera's and told her he could help her

"Is she in position?" Kristoff asked

Anna looked behind her and smiled as Elsa lay a hand on her shoulder "Yup!"

"Okay. Three, two, one.. Cheese!" the camera flashed and the picture rolled out "I don't believe it" he whispered, seeing Elsa standing behind Anna. He ran over to Anna in excitement "Look!" he smiled "I told you it'd work!"

Anna smiled widely and then looked up at Elsa "I told you we'd have another photo together"

"And you were right" Elsa replied with a happy cry "thank you!"

"Okay, again?" Kristoff asked

"Sure" Anna beamed looking back to Kristoff "there's quite a few spaces spare in the album"

"Three, two, one!" The camera flashed and the photo rolled out once again, this time Kristoff's face was one of shock "Anna" he said, staring at the photograph "this is only a picture of you"

"What?" Anna asked, turning behind her. Nothing was there. "No!" she cried standing and running into the garden "Elsa!? Elsa?!" Anna broke to her knee's and wept. This time she was sad, this time Elsa was gone for good.

**Sorry for the sad ending :/ and for the quality of my writing D: Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
